lorasstudyabroadfandomcom-20200213-history
Coming Back Home
Reentry: Life After Studying Abroad Stay connected to the host country/culture: ' · Obtain contact information for the people you meet and '''stay in touch '''through letters, email, phone calls, etc. · Read '''magazines, books, and newspapers '''about or from the host country. Sign up to receive RSS feeds from host country newspapers · Listen to the '''radio or music '''from the host country · Watch TV, videos or news from the host country · Eat at restaurants with the '''cuisine '''from the host country and bring friends along with you. This way you are introducing new people to the culture Source: SIT’s “''After Study Abroad: A toolkit for returning students” '''Explore your career interests: · Join Listervs · Network: Talk to people in organizations doing things you are interested in · Get an internship in a field you are interested in · Research post-graduation job and volunteer opportunities overseas (at the latest, start looking during your senior year) On campus: · Volunteer in the Study Abroad Office or the International Student Office · Participate in panel discussions or information sessions for incoming study abroad students · Be proactive! Start a club or committee, give a presentation, contact incoming study abroad students, help with pre-departure classes, or think of something totally new! · Join the Loras International Students Organization (LISA) or the Peace and Justice club to stay up to date on current issues and continue learning about different cultures. · Attend or lead Spanish conversation tables · Submit photos to the CEL’s annual photo contest · Write an article for the Lorian, the Telegraph Herald, ''or your local newspaper about your study abroad experience · Participate in a '''service trip' sponsored by Campus Ministry · Invite an international student to come home with you for Thanksgiving, Christmas, etc. In the classroom: · Continue taking language courses · Start a new language! It is never too late to start something new! · Enroll in courses with an international focus: be sure to let your professors know that you were recently abroad—your input and first hand experience will add to class discussions Source: http://www.middlebury.edu/academics/ump/sap/reentry/Continuing+Your+International+Experience.htm In the community: · Donate to or volunteer '''at organizations that support a cause you are '''passionate about · Be a''' tutor''' or storyteller in local schools; read to students in the language you studied while abroad · Participate in local service projects In Dubuque: ' · Presentation Lantern Center: This drop-in center offers hospitality, educational opportunities, and advocacy to women and their children who are striving to better their lives. ''For more information, contact (563) 557-7134 or corinemurray@aol.com. · Multicultural Family Center: This is a program of the Dubuque County Extension and area residents, serving diverse families, adults, and youth in the downtown Washington neighborhood. ''Get more information on the Multicultural Family Center 'here', call 563-582-3681, visit http://www.extension.iastate.edu/dubuque/news/multicultural+family+center.htm, or email 'dbqcoextmfc@gmail.com'.'' · Boys and Girls Club: This center provides a fun, safe environment for kids through programs and activities. For more information, call (563) 582-4122. · St. Mark’s Community Center St. Mark Community Center provides support for the educational and social needs of school-aged youth and their families. ''For more information, email smccdbq@yahoo.com, visit the webpage 'http://www.smccdbq.org, or call Sr. Inez at '563-582-6211 ex 100'' · AmeriCorps: AmeriCorps offers college students and adults the opportunity to get involved in the community in various dimensions, all while earning a stipend and a monetary education award. For more information, email the director in Dubuque at penny.ehlinger@clarke.edu, or visit the webpage at http://www.extension.iastate.edu/dubuque/info/americorps.htm '' · Our lady of Guadalupe school: Our Lady of Guadalupe Spanish Immersion Program offers an educational opportunity that prepares children for the future because of their increased global perspective. For more information, call Lori Apel at 563) 556-4194, or visit the school’s website at http://www.holyfamilydbq.org/public/elementary/olg%20elementary/index.php '' ''For a more detailed list of community organizations in Dubuque, visit http://www.empowerdubuque.org/Comm_Resources.cfm'' ''In the future:'' · '''Host an international student · Keep''' traveling'''!